


В преддверии

by fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: Fantasy 2020. Миди R - NC-21 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: City Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020
Summary: Слэш, городское фэнтезиАвтор:Серебряный рассвет
Series: Fantasy 2020. Миди R - NC-21 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911274
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	В преддверии

  1. Первый взгляд



Он чувствует на себе взгляд, когда поправляет покосившиеся доски забора. Поводит плечами, оборачиваясь, но за спиной логично никого не оказывается. Жена с дочкой и матерью в доме завтракают, он же работает, пока солнце ещё не высоко и не так сильно припекает.

«Приехали, называется, отдохнуть от города», — с усмешкой качает головой он, возвращаясь к работе. Против помощи матери, несмотря на мысленное ворчание, Иван ничего не имеет, а порой, как и сейчас, сам вызывается. — «Ну а кто, кроме меня?»

Хмыкнув, он прилаживает доску на её законное место и берёт в руки молоток. Пора работать.

— Иван! Иван, пожалуйста, иди сюда, — доносится снаружи, и Иван выглядывает в распахнутое настежь окно. Находит взглядом жену, но отозваться не успевает. Она уже кивает в сторону сидящей прямо на земле у куста с малиной дочери. Та повернулась так, что с его стороны почти не видно чем именно занимается, зато Марине, видимо, открывается прекрасный вид. Потому как она не останавливается, продолжая возмущаться: — Вынеси ЭТО отсюда, пожалуйста.

О ком идёт речь, Иван понимает лишь тогда, когда дочь поднимается на ноги, поспешно отряхивая платье от земляной пыли и старательно прикрывая ногами от матери щенка-подростка. До взрослой собаки, это длинноногое чёрное недоразумение ещё не дотягивает, а из состояния неразумного кутёнка уже успел вырасти.

— Пап, не надо, — пытаясь прикрыть собаку ещё и от него, просит дочь. Выходит плохо. Тем более что щенок сам и не думает прятаться. Косится на него синим глазом и не понять, понимает тот или нет, что сейчас решается вопрос с его дальнейшим пребыванием здесь. — Можно он останется?

— Нет.

Иван переводит взгляд на жену и вздыхает. Губы поджаты, брови нахмурены. Кажется, что даже прибранные блондинистые волосы сейчас поднимутся, словно шерсть на загривке у разъярённой кошки.

— Никаких животных!

И ведь причина тут не в боязни собак или аллергии. Просто у Марины полностью отсутствует любовь к животным.

«Или, может быть, она просто в прошлой жизни была кошкой, и вражда с собаками перешла с ней в эту», — качает головой Иван.

Недолго думая он выбирается на улицу прямо через окно, у которого стоял. Дочь куксится, едва ли не плачет от несправедливости. Надо бы успокоить и хоть рыбок что ли купить потом...

Вот только Иван не успевает даже подойти к дочери. Его мать оказывается быстрее.

Замирает, выйдя из-за дома с корзинкой каких-то трав, и выдаёт, расставляя всё на свои места:

— А что тут делает соседский детёныш?

Именно так: «детёныш», словно говорит о ребёнке, а не о щенке.

— Вань, отнеси его, а? — просит, переложив корзинку на сгиб локтя и отряхнув подол платья. — Сбежал, видимо, через щель в заборе. — А потом к дочери его обращается, подойдя ближе и чуть наклоняясь к ней: — Дина, солнышко моё, мы ведь вернём собачку? Она ведь не наша...

Щенок смотрит как-то внимательно, чуть наклонив голову на бок, словно слушает и понимает чужую речь. Вспоминается рассказ матери о семье оборотней, но Иван только головой качает. В оборотней он, конечно, верит. Насмотрелся в детстве разного при матери-ведьме, но чтобы внаглую днём в звероформе?

— Иди сюда, мелкий, — подходя ближе, манит Иван радуясь, что он в доме не босиком ходил. Обращается к дочери, хотя та уже вытирает набежавшие слёзы ладошками, размазывая по лицу грязь. — Дин, ты же понимаешь, что они его, скорее всего, обыскались?

Дочка неуверенно кивает, шмыгая носом, и всё-таки отступает, позволяя ему подойти ещё ближе.

Щенок щерится, показывая маленькие ещё зубки, но не кусает, когда Иван подхватывает его под живот, прежде чем прижать к себе поудобней.

— И попроси, чтобы следили впредь, — тихо, но твёрдо требует Марина, проходя мимо в дом. Своего добилась, можно спокойно отдыхать.

Иван качает головой, положив ладонь на макушку подошедшей дочери. Он прекрасно понимает её желание иметь домашнего питомца, но, к сожалению, вряд ли получится завести что-то кроме пары рыбок в банке.

Дорогу указывает мать, так что Иван быстро находит нужный дом, однако постучать в калитку не успевает. На подходе щенок начинает извиваться как уж на сковородке и поскуливать в руках, так что удержать его получается с трудом. А потом и вовсе приходится отпустить, когда Иван чувствует знакомое уже ощущение чужого взгляда и отвлекается на поиски источника.

Разогнувшись, после того как поставил мелкое веретено на землю, хотя хотел передать как мешок: за шкирку через забор, встречается взглядом с вышедшим из дома мужчиной и замирает от неприятно перехватившего дыхания.

Высокий, хоть и ненамного, но выше его самого, русые волосы собраны в низкий хвост, а из одежды разве что только штаны. Словно он не боится обгореть на высоко стоящем солнце.

Сердце ухает о рёбра, давая о себе знать довольно странным образом, а по спине проходит горячая волна, словно кто-то коснулся и провёл ладонью.

— Ваша пропажа? — выходит неожиданно хрипло, так что он обрывает себя. Отвлекается, выискивая щенка. Хочется показать на него, да тот уже юркнул в щель меж дверцей и забором, умудрившись застрять задними лапами снаружи. Так что получается только ткнуть пальцем указав вниз по ту сторону двери. — Нашли на нашем участке. Вот подумали, что надо бы вернуть, — чувствует он себя при этом немного глупо. Словно со статуей разговаривает, да и ощущает себя довольно странно. Собеседник ничего не говорит, только смотрит отстранёно, даже взгляда не поймать. И, кажется, словно принюхивается. Слишком уж активно трепещут крылья носа.

Иван из-за этого невольно присматривается к молчаливому собеседнику, пытаясь определить человек перед ним или нет. И именно поэтому пропускает момент, когда появляется женщина.

Маленькая, худенькая, в лёгком цветастом платье. На фоне мужчины она смотрится изящной статуэткой.

— Простите, что доставили неудобство, — обогнув и чуть пихнув мужа локтем в плечо, она проскальзывает вперёд, но у калитки приседает и, судя по возмущённому писку, хватает щенка. Задние лапы тут же исчезают со стороны Ивана и вот уже тот целиком оказывается прижат тонкими руками к груди. Внимательный взгляд женщины быстро обегает Ивана, словно что-то высматривая, останавливается на несколько мгновений на его руках, прежде чем женщина предлагает:

— Пройдёте? Чаем угостим. Вы сюда только на лето приезжаете или купили здесь дом? Меня Надией звать, а вас?

— Это сын Людмилы. — Наконец-то отмирает «статуй» и от голоса этого Ивану становится ещё более не по себе, чем от ускользающего взгляда. Словно что-то внутри щёкотно ворочается, задевая сердце.

— Мы с семьёй приезжаем к матери, как только получается, — признаётся Иван не спеша пользоваться предложением и всё ещё так и оставаясь за пределами чужого участка.

— С семьёй?

Иван чуть хмурится, не понимая, ему кажется или в чужом голосе сквозит грусть?

И этот странный взгляд, которым она чуть обернувшись, одаривает мужа...

— С женой и дочкой, — зачем-то поясняет Иван. Мог же просто ответить: «Ну да, с семьёй».

Теперь Надия переводит взгляд на щенка на руках, прежде чем снова обернуться к нему. Улыбается тепло, хотя в уголках глаз, кажется, всё ещё таится грусть.

— Открывайте калитку и проходите. Чайник как раз вскипел, а я испекла пирогов, — замерев в дверях, она оборачивается. — И спасибо вам за него.

В чужом доме одновременно уютно и неловко. Бревенчатые, не прикрытые обоями, стены, под потолком кое-где висят пучки трав, как у матери дома на чердаке, деревянный стол, отполированный до гладкости, но тоже ничем не прикрытый, а на нём пузатый небольшой чайничек, расписанный цветами, да большая миска с горячими румяными пирогами.

Чай оказывается вкусным, как и пироги. Однако больше всего они видимо пришлись по вкусу сбежавшему со второго этажа мальчишке немногим старше его собственной дочери: голенастому, как жеребёнок, худому, с растрёпанными, чёрными, как у матери, волосами.

«Знакомьтесь, это Яромир, наш сын».

Мужчина, назвавшийся Всеволодом, отчего-то хмурится ещё больше и снова не смотрит, отводя взгляд. Иван не настаивает, хотя отчего-то внутри тянет от желания увидеть какого цвета у него глаза. Похожи ли на синь в глазах его сына? Или мальчишка пошёл в мать и других родственников?

— Мы отойдём, — поднимаясь из-за стола, внезапно огорошивает Надия с какой-то сочувственной улыбкой. Или Ивану просто так кажется?

Поправляет платье, прежде чем кивнуть, призывая ребёнка:

— Яромир, идем, поможешь мне.

Тот куксится, смотрит косо на Ивана, но всё-таки следует за матерью, после ободряющего хлопка Всеволода ладонью по спине. Выскакивает из-за стола, успев схватить из глубокой миски по пирогу в каждую руку, и исчезает за поворотом, уходя из пристроя летней кухни в дом.

Ивану становится ещё более неловко и он уже отставляет кружку с чаем в сторону, чтобы подняться и откланяться, как его настигает тихое, но твёрдое:

— Извини.

— Что? — Иван замирает, не понимая, послышалось ему это или нет. Может быть, то ветер за распахнутым настежь окном играет со слухом?

А вот сердце уже видимо всё для себя решило, стучит где-то в горле, перекрывая нормальный доступ кислорода.

— Я не ожидал гостей, тем более с... ним подмышкой.

Иван вдруг понимает, что за ним следили из дома. Иначе никак не получилось бы увидеть, как он нёс щенка. Отпустил то раньше, чем Всеволод появился. И от этой мысли внутри что-то странно щекочет и теплеет, отчего Иван жмурится, старательно прогоняя это непонятное ощущение. Пытаясь успокоиться цепляется за пришедшую в голову мысль. Оглядывается в поисках комка меха, но того поблизости не наблюдается. То ли Надия где-то заперла, то ли снова сбежал. Забавно будет, если к ним домой вернулся.

Иван хмыкает, пришедшей вдруг в голову мысли, что он возвращается, а Марина снова возмущается по поводу собаки и вздрагивает от тихого, но уверенного:

— Он в доме.

Всеволод словно мысли читает и от этого мурашки ползут по спине.

Иван оборачивается и на этот раз Всеволод не успевает спрятать взгляд. Внутри что-то дёргает, сжимаясь. Чужие глаза словно светятся расплавленным серебром. Иван понимает, что это скорее всего игра света и тени, но зрелище всё равно завораживает. Странное ощущение из которого он почти насильно выдёргивает себя. Трёт переносицу, отходя от наваждения, а Всеволод снова меж тем извиняется, но на этот раз непонятно за что.

— Прости.

— Вы тут давно живёте? — решается он поменять тему. Возвращается к отставленной чашке, как к спасательному кругу, ощущая, как спадает градус неловкости, однако растёт какое-то странное, но вместе с тем не мешающее напряжение.

Возвращаясь домой после чая, пирогов и завязавшейся почти непринуждённой беседы ни о чём Иван пытается осмыслить случившееся, но выходит как-то тяжело. В голове появился странный сумбур, а внутри снова словно что-то шевелится. Легко и едва ощутимо щекоча под рёбрами.

Поймать это ощущение Иван не успевает. Стоит переступить порог и к нему на всех парах несётся дочка, расставив руки в стороны.

Иван подхватывает её на лету, чуть подкидывая в воздух и тут же ловя. Позволяет обнять себя за шею липкими ладошками и слушает заговорщический шёпот:

— Бабушка блинов напекла. С вареньем! — понимая, что, кажется, сегодня он лопнет.

  1. Волк?



На душе последние дни муторно и неуютно. Словно знакомство с возможным оборотнем что-то задело внутри, сдвинув какую-то деталь и разладив механизм.

Странное, неведомое ранее ощущение возникало каждый раз, когда они встречались и после оставляло после себя пустоту. Вот и сейчас она обосновалась внутри несмотря на то, что всё вроде бы как обычно.

Даже спать не получается, хотя окружающая обстановка должна наоборот убаюкивать. Всё же в полном порядке. Небольшая комната на первом этаже, что они обычно занимают по приезду к матери, задёрнутые занавесками окна, через которые едва ощутимо просачивается заглядывающий в дом лунный свет. Тихо стрекочут сверчки снаружи, в противоположном конце комнаты спит дочка, вероятнее всего привычно свернувшись сейчас клубочком, как котёнок, и подтянув под себя почти всё одеяло. Рядом спит жена, жарко приткнувшись сбоку и положив голову на плечо. Сопит тихо, щекоча дыханием шею. Спокойно, уютно и убаюкивающе. Должно быть. Вместо этого он лежит, приобнимая её и смотрит в тёмный потолок.

Сна ни в одном глазу. Сходить бы проветриться, да будить никого не хочется. Пусть отдыхают, отсыпаются до утра. Соседский петух разбудит стоит только начать светать. Зараза пернатая. В этом он с женой согласен. Сам в детстве мечтал по-утрам свернуть этому вредителю птичью шею и отправить на суп.

Вдохнув, Иван трёт переносицу и жмурится до боли в глазах.

Ему не нравится не понимать, что происходит, однако спросить не у кого. Не маленький уже к матери по каждому вопросу ходить, хотя и советуется до сих пор бывает. А уж подходить к Всеволоду с этим вопросом...

Иван хмыкает, крива губы в ухмылке.

«Тупая мысль».

Тем более, что у него и у самого есть предположения на этот счёт. Не невинный мальчишка всё-таки и интерес к мужчинам проявляет не в первые, но... На этот раз всё кажется слишком сильным, острым... Правильным.

Вот последнее его и пугает.

Ощущение правильности и полноценности рядом. Теплота внутри и лёгкий зуд в кончиках пальцев. Такого даже с женой никогда не было, хотя она была единственная, кто зацепил вплоть до свадебной церемонии. С ней приятно, но... пусто. И сейчас он эту пустоту ощущает как нельзя сильно.

Скосив глаза чуть вниз, Иван какое-то время всматривается в лицо спящей жены. Касается осторожно пальцами её спины и замирает, когда она начинает возиться, потревоженная этим жестом, но, благо, не просыпается. Только трётся щекой о плечо и сползает чуть ближе к подушке.

«Вот чего мне не хватает?» — впору биться головой об стену.

Другие бы многое отдали за то что у него есть. Красивая жена, послушная дочь, крепкий дом в деревне, квартира в городе и стабильная работа, где не только зарплату платят, но и в отпуска отпускают.

Он мысленно хмыкает, вспоминая про требование присмотреть за участком и доложить, если что.

Присмотрит. Но вот докладывать? Ни к чему пока.

Не все нелюди зло — это он вынес ещё из детства. Не все люди добро — тоже оттуда. И даже узнай он кто из жителей деревни оборотень, ничего не скажет пока те ведут себя приемлемо и не причиняют неприятности.

За окном что-то шуршит и на мгновение наступает тишина. Замолкают видимо потревоженные кем-то сверчки, а сердце в груди странно ухает, посылая щекотку мурашек по спине. Словно предвкушение какое-то.

Обычно такое на охоте бывает, но тогда просыпается охотничий инстинкт предков, как когда-то сказала мать, а тут...

Неужели так же?

Иван настороженно замирает, вслушиваясь в происходящее, но пока не торопясь подниматься. Прикидывает, что у него с собой из оружия и приходит к выводу, что в доме только ружьё, а пистолет остался в машине снаружи.

Шорох повторяется. Тихий, но внятный. Словно кто-то бродит снаружи, но не так громко, чтобы под самыми окнами. А внутри тянет, словно зовёт что-то смутное: «Поднимайся, тебя ждут».

Кто или что ждёт непонятно. Но неприятия от всего происходящего не ощущается. Наоборот кончики пальцев на нога покалывает, да в груди щекочет, так что тяжело оставаться на месте.

Чтобы не отвлекаться Иван прикрывает глаза в попытке определить направление движения. Ждать приходится долго. Словно кто-то там снаружи ушёл или передумал. Можно было бы предположить, что это матери не спится, но не слышал он чтобы кто-то ходил по дому, а это значит, что она не выходила из своей комнаты.

«Не через окно же», — резонно замечает он и всё-таки поднимается, осторожно выскальзывая из объятий жены.

Дощатый пол приятно холодит голые ступни, когда Иван поднимается с постели. Спортивные штаны находятся легко и, нацепив их, он выходит, глянув на мирно спящую в своей постели дочь. Прикрывает за собой дверь, чтобы не разбудить.

Подхватив ружьё и проверив наличие в нём патронов, он тихо отпирает дверь, выходя наружу.

Под ногу тут же попадается камешек, неприятно царапая кожу. Иван осматривается на залитом лунным светом участке, но ничего необычного не замечает.

Словно не замечая его появления поют сверчки, шуршит листва от лёгких прикосновений ветра. Но вот слышится тихое фырканье и Иван замирает, поворачиваясь в нужном направлении. Вскидывает ружьё на изготовку, прежде чем двинуться в нужном направлении.

Как он и предполагал, звук доносится откуда-то за забором

Иван подходит ближе и снова замирает, пойманный тихим шуршанием травы и камешком под лапами.

«Не оборотень». — мелькает странная мысль, которую догоняет другая: — «Они быне поступили так необдуманно».

Ещё один шаг и Иван, так и не опуская ствол, всматривается в освещённую лунным светом ночную полутьму за пределами участка. Сердце пропускает удар при встрече взглядом с расправленным серебром чужих глаз, а дыхание перехватывает.

Перед ним, замерев на расстоянии где-то около метра, стоит матёрый хищный серый зверь. Смотрит своими яркими глазами, в которых кажется словно отражается сама луна, и не двигается.

Иван не знает сколько они так с волком играют в гляделки. Смаргивает наваждение лишь тогда, когда тот отступает, разворачиваясь и лёгкой трусцой убегая в сторону леса. Опускает ненужное оружие в землю, наблюдая за тем, как тот скрывается за первыми деревьями, словно растворившись в окружающем пейзаже, словно его и не было. Только вот Иван уверен, что волк, а это вряд ли была какая-то местная псина, сбежавшая погулять на ночь глядя, существовал на самом деле и если утром посмотреть, то под забором наверняка обнаружатся отчётливые следы.

Он не знает зачем зверь приходил, как и не знает повторится ли это вновь. Поднимает взгляд непроизвольно на небо, где, сияя своими округлыми боками, смотрит вниз почти полная луна.

Покачав головой Иван трёт внезапно зазудевшее основание мизинца, где бледным следом обосновалось, видимо доставшееся от отца, родимое пятно, и разворачивается обратно к дому. Сна нет ни в одном глазу, но вполне можно заварить чай в ожидании рассвета.

«Ну или травок, как учила мать», — входя в дом прикидывает он. Только вот перед глазами, словно выжженный на сетчатке, так и стоит образ крупного серого зверя с глазами цвета расплавленного серебра, в которых чудится призрак затаённой тоски.

На душе последние дни муторно и неуютно. Словно знакомство с возможным оборотнем что-то задело внутри, сдвинув какую-то деталь и разладив механизм.

Странное, неведомое ранее ощущение возникало каждый раз, когда они случайно встречались на улице, и оставляло после себя пустоту. Вот и сейчас она обосновалась внутри, несмотря на то, что всё вроде бы как обычно.

Даже спать не получается, хотя привычная обстановка должна наоборот убаюкивать. Всё же в полном порядке. Небольшая комната на первом этаже, которую они обычно занимали, приезжая к матери, погружена в тишину, сквозь задёрнутые занавесками окна едва ощутимо просачивается заглядывающий в дом лунный свет. Тихо стрекочут сверчки снаружи, в противоположном конце комнаты спит дочка, скорее всего привычно свернувшись сейчас клубочком, как котёнок, и подтянув под себя почти всё одеяло. Рядом спит жена, жарко приткнувшись сбоку и положив голову на плечо. Тихо сопит, щекоча дыханием шею. Спокойно, уютно и убаюкивающе. Должно быть. Вместо этого он лежит, приобнимая её, и смотрит в тёмный потолок.

Сна ни в одном глазу. Сходить бы проветриться, да будить никого не хочется. Пусть отдыхают, отсыпаются до утра. Соседский петух разбудит, стоит только начать светать. Зараза пернатая. В этом он с женой согласен. Сам в детстве мечтал по утрам свернуть этому вредителю его птичью шею и отправить в суп.

Вдохнув, Иван трёт переносицу и жмурится до боли в глазах.

Ему не нравится не понимать, что происходит, однако спросить не у кого. Не маленький уже к матери по каждому вопросу бегать, хотя и советуется до сих пор, бывает. А больше... ну не у Всеволода же спрашивать?

Иван хмыкает, кривя губы в ухмылке.

«Тупая мысль».

Тем более что у него и у самого есть предположение на этот счёт. Не невинный мальчишка всё-таки и интерес к мужчинам проявляет не впервые, но... На этот раз всё кажется слишком сильным, острым... Правильным.

Вот последнее его и пугает.

Ощущение правильности и полноценности рядом. Теплота внутри и лёгкий зуд в кончиках пальцев. Такого даже с женой никогда не было, хотя она была единственная, кто зацепил вплоть до свадебной церемонии. С ней приятно, спокойно, но... пусто. И сейчас он эту пустоту ощущает как нельзя сильно.

Скосив глаза вниз, Иван какое-то время всматривается в лицо спящей жены. Касается осторожно пальцами её спины и замирает, когда она начинает возиться, потревоженная этим жестом, но, благо, не просыпается. Только трётся щекой о плечо и сползает чуть ближе к подушке.

«Вот чего мне не хватает, а?» — впору биться головой об стену.

Другие бы многое отдали за то, что у него есть. Красивая жена, милая послушная дочь, крепкий дом в деревне, квартира в городе и стабильная работа, где не только зарплату платят, но и в отпуска отпускают.

Он мысленно хмыкает, вспоминая про требование присмотреть за участком и доложить, если что.

Присмотрит. Но вот докладывать? Ни к чему пока.

Не все нелюди зло — это он вынес ещё из детства. Не все люди добро — тоже оттуда. И даже узнай он кто из жителей деревни оборотень, ничего не скажет, пока те ведут себя приемлемо и не причиняют никому вреда.

За окном что-то шуршит и на мгновение наступает тишина. Замолкают словно потревоженные кем-то сверчки, а сердце в груди странно ухает, посылая щекотку мурашек по спине. Не страх, а словно предвкушение какое-то.

Обычно такое на охоте бывает, но тогда просыпается охотничий инстинкт предков, как говорит мать, а тут...

Неужели так же?

Иван настороженно замирает, вслушиваясь в происходящее, но пока не торопясь подниматься. Прикидывает, что у него с собой из оружия и приходит к выводу, что в доме только ружьё, а пистолет остался в машине снаружи.

Шорох повторяется. Тихий, но внятный. Словно кто-то бродит возле дома, но не так громко, чтоб под самыми окнами. А внутри тянет, словно зовёт что-то смутное: «Поднимайся, тебя ждут».

Кто или что ждёт — непонятно. Но неприятия от всего происходящего не ощущается. Наоборот кончики пальцев покалывает, да в груди щекочет предвкушением, да так, что тяжело оставаться на месте.

Чтобы не отвлекаться Иван прикрывает глаза в попытке определить направление движения. Ждать приходится долго. Словно кто-то там снаружи ушёл или передумал. Можно было бы предположить, что это матери не спится, но слишком уж лёгкие шаги, да и не слышал он, чтобы кто-то ходил по дому, а значит, она не покидала своей комнаты.

«Не через окно же», — резонно замечает он и всё-таки поднимается, осторожно выскальзывая из объятий жены.

Дощатый пол приятно холодит голые ступни. Спортивные штаны находятся легко и, нацепив их, он выходит, глянув на мирно спящую в своей постели дочь. Прикрывает за собой дверь, чтобы не разбудить.

Странный морок продолжается, выманивая его из дома. Вот только охотник и полусонный остаётся охотником. Подхватив ружьё и проверив наличие в нём патронов, он тихо отпирает дверь, выходя наружу.

Под босую ради большей бесшумности ногу тут же попадается камешек, неприятно царапая кожу. Иван осматривается на залитом лунным светом участке, но ничего необычного не видит.

Не замечая его появления, уже вновь поют сверчки, шуршит листва от лёгких прикосновений ветра. Но вот слышится тихое фырканье, и Иван замирает, поворачиваясь на звук. Вскидывает ружьё наизготовку, прежде чем двинуться в нужном направлении.

Как он и предполагал, звук доносится откуда-то из-за забора

Иван подходит ближе и снова замирает, пойманный тихим шуршанием травы и камешков под лапами.

«Не оборотень же», — мелькает странная мысль, которую догоняет другая: — «Они бы не поступили настолько необдуманно».

Ещё один шаг и Иван, так и не опуская ствол, всматривается в освещённую лунным светом ночную полутьму за пределами участка. Сердце пропускает удар при встрече взглядом с расправленным серебром чужих глаз, а дыхание перехватывает.

Перед ним, замерев на расстоянии где-то около метра, стоит матёрый хищный серый зверь. Смотрит своими яркими глазами, в которых, кажется, словно отражается сама луна, и не двигается.

Иван не знает, сколько они так с волком играют в гляделки. Сбрасывает наваждение лишь тогда, когда тот отступает, разворачиваясь, и лёгкой трусцой убегает в сторону леса. И опускает ненужное оружие стволом в землю, наблюдая, как серая тень скрывается за первыми деревьями, словно растворившись в окружающем пейзаже, словно его и вовсе не было. Только вот Иван уверен, что волк существовал на самом деле и если утром проверить, то под забором наверняка обнаружатся его отчётливые следы.

Он не знает, что это было, зачем зверь приходил и повторится ли это вновь. Выучка охотника заставляет непроизвольно поднять взгляд на небо, где, сияя своими округлыми боками, смотрит вниз почти полная луна.

Покачав головой, Иван трёт внезапно зазудевшее основание мизинца, где бледным следом обосновалось вероятно доставшееся от отца родимое пятно, и разворачивается обратно к дому. Сна всё ещё нет ни в одном глазу, но вполне можно заварить чай в ожидании рассвета.

«Ну, или травок, как учила мать», — входя в дом, прикидывает он. Только вот перед глазами, словно выжженный на сетчатке, так и стоит образ крупного серого зверя с глазами цвета расплавленного серебра, в которых чудится призрак затаённой тоски.

  1. Связь



Между лопатками знакомо зудит от чужого взгляда. Это ощущение стало настолько привычным за последнюю неделю, что даже не напрягает. А ещё Иван точно знает, кого увидит обернувшись. Поэтому и не торопится, продолжая копаться в земле, набирая в ведро молодой картошки на обед. Только прикрывает глаза, позволяя рукам делать всё почти на автомате, а сам прислушивается к ощущениям. Вот по спине пробегают мурашки, ручейком стекая по позвоночнику вниз. Вот внутри всё скручивает словно в каком-то предвкушении, словно внутри снова пробуждается охотничий инстинкт, поднявший голову в ночь, когда у забора бегал волк. Вот начинает покалывать основание правого мизинца и от него расходится тепло, задевая не только кисть, но и поднимаясь к запястью, обвивая его словно пальцами.

Странная игра без озвученных правил. Да и не уверен Иван, что тот кто сейчас стоит по ту сторону забора вообще о ней знает.

Просто личная странная и немного отдающая мазохизмом игра. Почти как в подростковом возрасте, когда Иван невольно засматривался на одноклассников или физрука и молился чтобы не встало.

Вот и сейчас внизу живота болезненно пульсируя сворачивается жар, когда он всё-таки сдаётся, закидывая последний клубень в ведро и разгибаясь.

Оборачивается неспешно, давая то ли себе время на обретение спокойствия, то ли гостю — на возможность сделать вид, что тот только пришёл, а не стоял тут какое-то время.

Глупая игра без права продолжение.

Губы непроизвольно кривятся в невесёлой усмешке, которую Иван стирает прежде, чем окончательно обернуться и поднять голову, чтобы убедиться — он снова прав.

По ту сторону калитки, стоит, облокотившись на забор, Всеволод. Щурится, даже и не думая видимо делать вид, будто только что подошёл.

Собранный, красивый, только своей, какой-то особенной, хищной красотой, а не так как обычные люди. Отчего сердце в груди на мгновение замирает и болезненно тянет.

— Что-то ты зачастил, — подойдя ближе Иван тянет руку для приветствия, но замирает, только сейчас вспомнив, что она в земле. — Прости, не хочу пачкать.

Для него самого последняя фраза звучит двусмысленно и тем самым горчит на языке. Иван повторяет мысленно, как мантру: «У нас у обоих семьи с детьми, да и я уже не подросток с бушующими внутри гормонами».

— Открывай калитку. Мать на летней кухне, варит какой-то отвар. Может даже для тебя, если ты что-то заказывал, — пожимает плечами, показывая ладони. — Прости, руки грязные. Проходи.

Исчезает не дожидаясь ответа. Только ощущение чужого пристального взгляда так и не отпускает, а родимое пятно на пальце словно горит.

Иван трусливо сбегает на кухню. Прислушивается, убеждаясь, что Всеволод дошёл до матери и подхватывает нож, чтобы почистить картошку.

В доме кроме них троих никого. Жена с дочкой совсем недавно пошли в единственный на деревню магазин за мороженным и вряд ли даже успели до него дойти.

За стеной слышатся голоса и вместо того, чтобы заняться чисткой, Иван прислушивается, положив нож прямо на картошку.

— Что-то вы часто болеть стали. — В голосе матери звучит насмешка, хотя логичнее было бы беспокойство, раз действительно со здоровьем плохо становится у людей. Иван хмурится, но тут же понимает почему она так реагирует. — За все месяцы как вы переехали заходили только пару раз от силы, да и то один раз познакомиться, а тут каждый день считай. И что на этот раз?

— Успокоительное, что ты сыну моему делала, только усиль, пожалуйста.

В чужом голосе слышатся рычащие нотки, отчего мурашки снова скользят по позвоночнику вниз, вызывая лёгкую дрожь.

Иван шумно выдыхает, усаживаясь на стул поближе к общей с летней кухней стене и прикрывает глаза.

Раньше не ходил так часто, да?

«Так что же сейчас случилось?»

Рассчитывать на то, что не только его одного захватило это чёртово наваждение, не стоит. Надеяться — тем более.

Им всё равно нельзя.

И дело не только в том, что у них семьи. А ещё и в том, что прознай кто из деревенских и жить тут скорее всего станет невозможно.

— Природа берет своё?

— Скорее судьба за нити тянет. — Тихо, так что Ивану приходится напрягать слух, звучит чужой голос. — Не могу больше...

Сердце глухо ухает о рёбра и Иван шумно выдыхает. Опускает взгляд на собственные руки, отстранённо думая, что стоит зайти ко врачу, проверить родимое пятно. Что-то потемнело оно слишком резко, цвета набралось. Только вот мысли эти ворочаются словно нехотя, не выходит спрятаться за ними, отвлечься от оседающего пеплом отчаяния в чужом голосе.

— Сделаю, не переживай. Только не отвар тут уже нужен, так что завтра приходи. Или... Лучше сама к вам приду. Заодно Яромира твоего проведаю.

Повисшая тишина разбавляется чужими шагами, лёгкими, едва различимыми, но странно узнаваемыми.

— Только ты к нему не подходи. — От этих слов Иван вскидывается, до боли сжимая кулаки. — Если он ещё ничего не понял, значит, не активна ваша связь. Пусть так будет и впредь. Тем более, что ты знаешь, слишком много препятствий у вас.

Иван не помнит, как оказывается на улице. Только что был на кухне и его словно изнутри драли кошки на лоскутки, а вот уже стоит у калитки, наблюдая за тем, как с хищной грацией к нему приближается Всеволод.

Он не знает, что это за чёртова связь, понимает, что, может быть, не о нём и вовсе шла речь, как он эгоистично подумал, плевать. Что-то происходит. Что-то странное, а своему чутью Иван привык доверять, иначе бы давно сдох на каком-нибудь выезде. Мать не факт, что будет что-то рассказывать, особенно если речь действительно шла о нём. А вот Всеволод...

— Поговорим? — открывая калитку, предлагает Иван и, не дожидаясь ответа, выходит первым. Кивает вперёд и лишь затем прикрывает дверцу за Всеволодом, накинув крючок.

— Не думаю, что стоит, — тихо, всё с теми же рычащими нотками, замечает Всеволод. Только во взгляде его снова то самое серебро, которое Иван успешно проигнорировал в предыдущую встречу.

— Очень даже.

Иван даже не понимает, что на него нашло. Словно в опасной ситуации командует, когда старший в группе отсутствует и приходится взять эту функцию на себя.

Он разворачивается спиной к тому, кто может оказаться, а вероятнее всего даже является, оборотнем. Идёт к лесу, не оборачиваясь, в уверенности, что за ним пойдут следом, а не пошлют на три знакомые буквы.

Между лопатками привычно зудит от чужого взгляда, но он всё ещё не оборачивается. Ровно до тех пор пока они не скрываются за деревьями так, что их невозможно увидеть не только из дома, но и от первых елей. И лишь затем он выдыхает три слова, что говорят больше, чем длинная тирада и кучи вопросов:

— Я вас слышал.

— Я почему-то так и подумал, — Всеволод стоит напротив, склонив голову чуть на бок, словно изучая собеседника, и глаза у него всё ещё сияют расплавленным серебром.

Иван давит в себе детский и глупый порыв спросить: «Вы ведь обо мне?». Лишь смотрит в ответ, не обводя взгляда и ощущая, как внутри привычно уже что-то шевелится, делясь приятным теплом. Зато вместо этого вопроса он спрашивает о другом, ещё более важном:

— Что за связь?

— А ты не думал, что тебя это просто не касается?

Внутри, за грудиной, что-то леденеет от этих слов, впиваясь острыми иголочками стужи в сердце. Только и удерживает от вспышки чужой взгляд, поймавший его собственный, словно рыбу на крючок.

— Мать сказала: «Ваша связь» и ты её не поправил.

— А кто сказал, что к этому относишься ты? — Всеволод напрягается, словно вышедший на охоту зверь. — Это может быть кто угодно. Мало ли людей поблизости?

— Тогда какого чёрта ты так зачастил в наш дом?! — всё-таки взрывается Иван. Сам не понимает, как срывается с места и оказывается совсем рядом. В каком-то шаге. Выдыхает тихо: — Почему творится какая-то чертовщина, а я чувствую твои взгляды, каждый раз как ты приходишь? Ответь.

— Веришь в «сказку» про судьбу и то, что в мире у каждого есть своя половинка? — тихо, но вместе с тем отчетливо, интересуется Всеволод и Иван кивает в ответ, не в силах сказать ни слова, охваченным спазмом горла. Слишком близко они находятся. В каком-то шаге, что оказывается вполне достаточно для того чтобы в груди исчез лёд, а по жилам заструился огонь вместо крови. — Забавно... — Всеволод поднимает руку на уровень глаз и улыбается хищно. — Некоторых судьба метит, а ещё... — он даёт Ивану время бросить быстрый взгляд на родимое пятно, потемневшее за последние дни так сильно, что стало тёмно-коричневым и вернуться обратно к шальным глазам, у которых серебром теперь сияет только тонкий ободок по краю расширившихся до невозможности зрачков. — Имеет некоторые свойства, что не всегда стоит пробовать на людях.

С этими словами Всеволод поглаживает чистое от всяких меток основание собственного мизинца и словно касается чего-то в воздухе, отчего Ивана прошибает дрожью, а огонь из всех вен разом устремляется в пах, заставляя зажмурится сдерживая стон. А когда он открывает глаза, то Всеволод оказывается совсем рядом. Вдохни поглубже и коснёшься грудью груди.

Должно быть страшно от понимания, что через эту странную связь можно влиять на другого, но страха нет. Вообще ничего нет кроме обжигающего жара и желания сократить оставшееся расстояние. Словно снова стал подростком, когда вместо головы думает головка.

— А ещё ты охотник, — доносится до Ивана голос Всеволода, словно сквозь вату. — А я оборотень.

Последнее заявление немного остужает, вот только не приносит ничего нового. Лишь собирает пазл, находя место тому самому волку, что бродил у забора ночью с неделю назад, да открывает картинку целиком. И не важно, кто сказал Всеволоду о том, чем он занимается. Иван хмыкает, кривя губы в провокационной улыбке, хотя краем сознания и понимает — его пытаются отстранить и это правильно. Так надо и стоит включить мозг, сбросив это чёртово наваждение и взять под контроль струящийся по венам огонь. Они не имеют права...

Вот только логика тонет в море ощущений и желаний. И вместо того чтобы отступить и отвернуться, Иван уточняет хрипло, прежде, чем сократить расстояние до чужих губ, впервые сокращая и имя:

— Тебя это пугает, Лад?

  1. Разговор



Его немного пугает всё происходящее: слишком острая реакция, которой в жизни ни разу раньше не испытывал, внезапная взаимность и то в какой ситуации они оба оказались.

— Два глубоко женатых мужика с детьми... — хмыкнув, Иван невесело качает головой.

«Охотник и оборотень,» — так и не озвучивает, предпочитая оставить это только в мыслях.

— Чёртовы Ромео и Джульетта какие-то, — пнув очень кстати подвернувшуюся под ноги шишку, Иван всё-таки выходит из леса к дому.

Всё слишком просто и одновременно сложно.

Поверил, принял, сам потянулся, — не особо типичная для него реакция. Впору обвинить в наведении на него чар, но всё расставлено по полочкам и доказательство чужих слов сейчас пульсирует тёмным ободком у основания мизинца.

Иван замирает у самой калитки, разглядывая ярко выделяющуюся метку на коже. Сжимает пальцы в кулак, чтобы сильнее и чётче ощутить странную пульсацию в такт биению сердца, словно под кожей так же причудливо изгибается и венка по которой проходит кровь.

— Папка!

Он вздрагивает от неожиданности, слишком глубоко ушёл в собственные мысли. Поднимает взгляд на бегущую к нему от дома дочку. Совсем как тогда, после первой их встречи с Всеволодом. Только в этот раз, когда Иван заходит во двор, Динка тянет его за штанину к дому, радостно рассказывая какое вкусное мороженное они купили, и что ему повезло, не всё ещё съели.

— Бросил всё и ушёл, — констатирует Марина, облизывая палочку от эскимо на которой ещё остался шоколад, прежде чем выкинуть её в мусорное ведро. — Русалки поманили?

Иван отмечает присутствие в кухне всех живущих в доме и хмыкает. Допрос с пристрастием? Лампы в лицо не хватает. Да и колоться, как пойманный шпион он не собирается. Хотя если жена шутит и, кажется, пребывает во вполне хорошем и немного игривом настроении, то взгляд матери заставляет напрячься.

Знает? Догадывается?

Он понятия не имеет, как она ко всему этому отнесётся, да и рассказывать бы не хотел. Судьба не судьба, но сказки со счастливым концом у них всё равно не выйдет и Иван это прекрасно понимает.

— Тут нет озера, а река слишком далеко, Марин, — поднимаясь из-за стола, сообщает мать. Кивает в сторону стены, за которой находится летняя кухня, видимо желая поговорить. И этот разговор вряд ли будет простым. — Почисть картошку.

То что жена поняла к кому это относится становится понятно, по недовольству пробежавшему по лицу. Не привыкла она, что ей командуют, а мать всегда такая. Издержки профессии. Трудно отучиться, когда приходящие к тебе люди подчиняются в нужных ситуация, ведь она знает лучше.

— Пап... Мороженное?

— Потом, ласточка, — Иван ерошит волосы несколько обиженно смотрящей на него дочери и ободрительно улыбается. — С бабушкой поговорю и вернусь.

— Итак...

— Да? — уточняет Иван, прислонившись плечом о стену дома. Говорить в летней кухне он отказался. Слишком уж хорошая слышимость там, а делать Марину невольным слушателем совершенно не хотелось.

— Вы поговорили?

Иван изучающе окидывает мать с ног до головы. Никогда и не подумаешь, что в этой невысокой худой женщине одетой в простой хлопковый сарафан есть такая сила и упрямство.

Он знает, что может начать сейчас ходить вокруг да около, юлить. Спросить с кем поговорил, придумать какие-нибудь причины для похода в лес, но мать всё равно добьётся своего и узнает правду. Не отступится.

— Да.

— И он всё рассказал? — мать вопросительно приподнимает брови, подходя ближе. Видимо тоже не хочет, чтобы Марина стала свидетелем разговора.

— Ну всё не всё... — он уверен, что всегда можно сказать больше чем уже сказано, так что отвечать утвердительно не спешит. — Но вполне достаточно, чтобы понять, что происходит.

— И ты с этим согласен? — вверх идёт уже вторая бровь. — Тебя не смущает, что девчачья сказка оказалась реальностью?

— Любая сказка под собой имеет хоть щепоть правды, — Иван пожимает плечами. — Да и твои силы, если так подумать, тоже сказка. Но они же существуют.

— Мои силы — знание.

— Которое передаётся лишь по женской линии, видимо мозги иначе заточены, да? — Иван смешливо морщится. — Мам, у тебя руки светятся, когда ты свои отвары готовишь, ты многое знаешь, кажется из ниоткуда или чувствуешь немного иначе. Этому невозможно научиться, это должно быть внутри, чтобы было что развивать.

— Ладно, не будем сейчас обо мне, — мать отмахивается, как от чего-то несущественного и отворачивается от налетевшего в лицо ветра. — А тот факт, что ты повязан с мужчиной?

— Звучит, как собачья случка, — честно признается он отводя взгляд и только когда молчание затягивается, снова возвращается взглядом к матери, чтобы признаться: — У меня уже были отношения с парнем. Правда, недолгие и до Марины. Так что никакого шока я не испытываю, — он смотрит, как мать хмурится и что-то внутри неприятно удовлетворённо ворочается: она не знала о том, что он би, хотя знает и ведает многое. Его жизнь ей не подчинена. — Что мужчина, что женщина. Даже тот факт, что он такой... Наверное, метка играет своё дело.

— Но ты понимаешь, что... — Иван внутренне напрягается, уже предполагая, что услышит дальше, и понимает, что не ошибается, когда мать заканчивает: — У вас обоих семьи. Метка не метка, но судьбы свои вы уже выбрали.

От этих слов внутри что-то словно вымерзает. Холодно становится в груди и словно покалывает острыми краешками. И гадко. От себя же.

— Не бойся, я не собираюсь рушить семьи, — Иван отворачивается, не желая больше разговаривать на эту тему или вообще о чём-то говорить. Хочется уйти обратно в лес, чтобы не видеть никого, не чувствовать себя виноватым за то, что у него есть семья и за то, что глядя на жену он не испытывает и сотой доли того, что испытывал глядя в расплавленное серебро чужих глаз.

Можно возненавидеть Всеволода за то, что тот влез и рассказал, но это будет неправильно. Иван прекрасно это понимает. Неправильно как минимум потому, что связь эта обоюдоострое оружие.

Царапнув ногтем метку, он жмурится до боли в глазах, прежде чем переступить порог дома и, натянув улыбку, выйти на глаза своей семьи.

  1. Первый раз



Прошедшая неделя кажется адом. Проблемы начинаются почти с самого возвращения в город с женой. Приходят с лёгким морозцем по коже и странными снами. Метка пульсирует в такт сердцебиению, но это не приятно, как было совсем недавно, а наоборот только нервирует. Он не срывается на жену только чудом, когда Марина со вполне понятными мыслями тянется ночью, а у него банально не встает.

Всё летит к чертям, разбивая и перекраивая привычный жизненный ритм, а внутри поселяется пустота. Неприятная, сосущая черная дыра на том месте где что-то было. Или она и раньше существовала, а сейчас просто разрослась?

К дому Всеволода Иван идёт почти сразу после пробуждения. Отсутствие спокойствия на душе выматывает настолько, что он не обращает никакого внимания на пристальный взгляд и поджатые губы матери. Не до этого сейчас. Иван собирается получить ответы на вопросы. Они ему нужны.

И если это можно как-то прекратить, то сделать это или хотя бы задавить, так что бы не выматывало так сильно. Вместе они всё равно физически быть не смогут. Слишком много людей тогда будет страдать, а так только двое.

Иван морщится от собственных мыслей, горечью оседающих на языке. Растирает лицо, прогоняя накопившуюся усталость. К матери и оставленной в деревне дочери он приехал на выходные, оставив жену в городе по её же просьбе. Добрался ночью, а уснул и вовсе под утро.

«А потом сбежал» — констатирует Иван, оглядывая пустой двор. Собирается уже позвать, но так и не успевает. Надия успевает появиться раньше.

Выходит из дома, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь и подступает ближе. смотрит как-то словно сочувственно, что неприятно царапает внутри. Отзывается, будто знает наперед, что Иван собирается спросить или зачем пришел и угадывает, ответом попадая в цель.

— Его тут нет. Ушел на рыбалку ночью.

Она выделяет слово рыбалка, словно то основное. И Иван внезапно понимает, что Всеволод пошёл туда отнюдь не за рыбой. Развеяться? Отдохнуть? Отпустить себя и не позволить этой странной дыре внутри поглотить?

А чувствуется ли он то же самое?

— Я могу сказать как добраться до лесного домика и рыбного места, — предлагает она прерывая затянувшееся молчание. — Тут недалеко.

И он соглашается, хотя правильней было бы поблагодарить и, развернувшись, уйти. Обратно к дочери и матери. А потом вернуться в город, так и не встречаясь с Всеволодом. И чёрт с ней с этой дырой. Жизнь и раньше-то не была чередой радостей и белых полос.

Вместо этого он идёт в указанном направлении, углубившись в лес по слабо различимой тропке. Метка пульсирует, словно зовёт за собой, и кажется, что даже без подробного объяснения пути Надией, он бы всё равно нашёл правильную дорогу.

Сначала о спине пробегают мурашки, скользят по позвоночнику вниз, вызывая легкую, но приятную дрожь. Пустота внутри отступает, исчезая словно морок. Ивану не надо видеть, чтобы знать — Лад где-то поблизости. Рядом.

Затем в высокой траве показывается волчья макушка. Мелькает то с одной стороны, то с другой, но Иван не реагирует. До нужного места остается не так уж и далеко. Кажется, он даже видит крышу небольшого, как и говорила Надия, домишки. Осталось только дойти, заманить следом за собой наворачивающего круги Лада, чтобы поговорить и вытрясти из этой серой морды все что надо.

«Если у него, конечно, есть ответы».

Дом действительно оказывается небольшим. Хотя сделан на совесть. Бревенчатые стены, покрытая мхом крыша и никакого забора, хотя рядом с домом растут плодовые кусты. Кажется, малина и крыжовник. Иван почти не рассматривает округу. Просто отмечает, зацепившись взглядом, прежде чем напрямую пройти к приоткрытой двери в которую уже проскользнул Лад. Переступает порог, прежде чем нарушить тишину леса вопросом:

— Поговорим?

Внутри светло, насколько может быть без электричества, и чисто. Обставлено по минимуму: печь, стол, да кровать у дальней стены застеленная каким-то пёстрым покрывалом.

Изучая обстановку, Иван пропустил момент изменения и не видел, как волк превращался в человека. Зато сейчас может лицезреть обнаженную фигуру. Что и делает, с замиранием сердца скользя взглядом по почти полностью скрытой русыми волосами шее, что спадают на плечи едва задевая кончиками кожу, по крепкой спине, с чуть выпирающими позвонками из-за того что Лад сейчас сутулится, по подтянутым ягодицам.

Сердце в груди бьётся неровно и гулко, а кончики пальцев покалывает от желания прикоснуться к коже.

Иван забывается настолько, что ответный вопрос захватывает врасплох.

— О чём?

Метка пульсирует, а внутри от этого чуть хрипловатого голоса разливается тепло и словно и не было никакой чертовой пустоты, разъедающей его всю прошедшую неделю.

Ивану требуется всё самообладание, чтобы отстраниться от поднявших голову желаний и заговорить о том, за чем шёл сюда на самом деле.

— О том, как это прекратить, — он знает, что надо быть решительным. Просто необходимо, потому что иначе все пойдет к чертям и Иван останется здесь, с Ладом. Хотя правильней будет вернуться домой к дочери.

«И жене,» — дает он себе мысленную затрещину и внутри от этого словно что-то царапает. Больно и остро.

— Никак, — Лад разворачивается плавно, словно боится напугать резким движением дикое животное. Улыбается криво, одним уголком губ. Смотрит пристально и как-то... Оценивающе? — Хотя твоя мать предлагала... настой. Правда, сказала, что он подавит все чувства. Порезался? Едва ли заметишь. Порадовался? Словно сквозь толщу воды ощутишь. Будут жрать заживо? Предложишь соли, чтобы вкуснее было.

Ивана передергивает от чужих слов. Та ещё перспектива, да и сказана таким тоном, что понятно — Ладу она совсем не по нутру. Но....

«Почему мать сказала об этом ему, а не мне? Побоялась? Не знала, что проблема стоит довольно остро?»

А с губ слетает тихое:

— И ты согласился? — но Ладу и этого хватает. Кажется, прошепчи сейчас Иван что-то на другой стороне леса и то услышит и поймёт.

— Нет, — Лад щурит горящие серебром глаза и подступает ближе.

Обнажённый и обманчиво беззащитный. Зверю в человеческом теле не важна одежда. А вот Ивана её отсутствие будоражит.

— Не хочешь прекратить?

— Настой не прекращает, а лишь притупляет чувства. И его надо пить постоянно, — роняет Лад проходя мимо, но так близко, что Ивану кажется, будто он чувствует запах и тепло тела. — Хотя одно радует, оно, по её словам, не вызывает привыкание.

Когда скрипит закрываемый засов на двери, отрезая пути отступления, Иван напрягается, чувствуя, что загнали его самого.

— Хочешь прекратить? — возвращает вопрос Лад.

— Всё равно из этого ничего не выйдет, — Иван оборачивается к так и замершему у двери Ладу. Старательно не смотрит вниз, хотя чувствует, как загорается в венах кровь. Метка пульсирует, едва ли не пылая, но не приносит сейчас никакого недовольства или раздражения, словно так и должно быть. — И ты прекрасно знаешь почему.

— Да. Знаю. Семьи, дети. Мы слишком поздно встретились.

Иван знает, что их обоих тянет. Видит по глазам, чужую борьбу и желание подойти, и сам делает первый шаг на встречу.

— Думаешь, стоило раньше? Чтобы ни Дины, ни Яромира не было?

Иван замирает в полушаге. Хочется коснуться до дрожи. Ещё сильнее, чем было прежде.

Провести по чужой коже. Скользнуть вниз, захватив пальцами затвердевший то ли от возбуждения, то ли от чего-то ещё сосок. Или лучше сделать это губами. Склониться, не отпуская чужого взгляда и втянуть в рот, прижимая языком к зубам. Взвесить на ладони стоящий член, так чтобы выступившая смазка испачкала кожу. Иван не удержался, опусти взгляд ниже пупка.

— Всё вышло, как вышло, — уходит от ответа Лад, на мгновение скрывая за опущенными ресницами расправленное серебро взгляда. Просит, выдыхая, словно не может больше терпеть: — Коснись меня...

Тихое рычание в чужом голосе прошивает электрическим разрядом всё тело, заставляя сердце на мгновение замереть. Гром с улицы служит словно спусковым крючком и Иван поддается, выполняя чужую просьбу.

Чтобы коснуться губ в поцелуе оказывается нужно лишь качнуться чуть вперёд и не обязательно делать оставшиеся полшага. Хотя он всё-таки его делает,прижимая Лада к двери.

Кожа под пальцами оказывается горячей и словно наэлектризованной. Иначе как объяснить тот факт, что Ивана снова словно током бьёт. Он открывает рот чтобы что-то сказать, хотя сам сейчас не понимает, что именно собрался озвучить, когда чужой язык проникает внутрь. Слова тут же становятся неважны и бессмысленны.

Хочется кожа к коже, но оторваться от исследования чужого тела оказывается слишком тяжело. Поэтому Иван лишь благодарно выдыхает в губы, прикусывая нижнюю, когда чужие пальцы тянут футболку вверх. Отрывается на мгновение, чтобы выбраться из горловины, и снова приникает губами, но на этот раз к шее. Хочется укусить, оставить метку и он не останавливает себя, прикусывает, сжимая зубами тонкую кожу. Ликует, слыша над ухом судорожный выдох, словно в нём внезапно тоже проснулся зверь.

«Надо остановиться,» — бьётся где-то внутри панически разумное. — «Притормозить. Не стоит этого делать».

Но чужим рукам уже поддалась пуговица на джинсах и разъехалась молния, позволяя проворным пальцам скользнуть под нижнее белье и сжать давно уже вставший член.

— Стоп, — всё-таки находит в себе силы Иван. Отстраняется, заглядывая в кажется ещё сильнее светящиеся глаза Лада. Выдыхает, пытаясь прийти в себя от нахлынувших чувств. — Лад, это сумасшествие... не надо...

— Один раз, — Лад заполошно дышит, хватая припухшими губами воздух. — Один чертов раз, Вань... — горячая ладонь скользит по боку, лаская кончиками пальцев кожу и пуская по ней короткие разряды. — Даже погода за нас...

Словно вторя ему за стенами домика, снова раздается раскат грома, а внутри всё освещает молнией.

Иван и не заметил, когда успело потемнеть и началась гроза. Не понял даже то, почему он, несмотря на сгустившуюся тьму, неплохо видит.

— Дай нам хотя бы этот шанс...

Чужие глаза становятся маяком: тонкие серебряные ободки вокруг расширившихся до предела зрачков.

— Ва....

Иван знает — тот снова хочет позвать по имени, что непременно отзовется внутри вспышкой жара. Поэтому не позволяет. Запечатывает губы жёстким поцелуем. Прикусывает нижнюю, заставляя раскрыть рот и скользит языком глубже.

Сжимает пальцами ягодицы, разводя их в стороны и скользя дальше. Отрывается на мгновение, лишь коснувшись кончиком пальца тугого колечка.

— Я чёртов теоретик, Лад, но даже я знаю, что нужна смазка...

Тот ничего не отвечает, только, так и не отстраняясь, тянет Ивана за собой к кровати.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

В голосе Лада слышится отчётливое рычание, что отзывается в теле Ивана лёгкой дрожью. Он путается в спущенных джинсах, которые так и не удалось нормально снять и едва не падает, когда те сползают к коленям, ещё больше затрудняя движение. Выпутывается уже на кровати, позволяя Ладу действовать. Слишком поздно понимает, что пойман, когда выбраться уже невозможно, да и не хочется.

Он едва сдерживается, чтобы ещё ближе не притянуть к себе Лада, когда тот касается губами колена, а следом и внутренней стороны бедра. Смотрит этими своими глазами, от которых взгляд невозможно отвести. И хочется зарыться пальцами в растрёпанные русые волосы, надавить на затылок, показав, что именно надо, но Иван лишь мнёт цветастое покрывало и на мгновение прикрывает глаза.

И Лад пользуется этими крупицами. Насаживается на возбуждённый член ртом, заставляя Ивана выгибаться от прошившей его насквозь волны удовольствия. Тот мычит, не желая отпускать в мир, родившийся в горле стон. Сглатывает, распахивая глаза, но видит только балки деревянного перекрытия потолка, а когда опускает взгляд, то понимает, что зря это сделал.

Лад даже сейчас смотрит, осторожно, но жарко насаживаясь на член ртом. Скользит языком по всей длине, даже и не думая выпускать, сглатывает, отчего Ивана прошивает электрическим разрядом, и, кажется даже, улыбается кончиками губ.

— Засранец... — хрипит Иван и делает первое, что приходит в голову: ловит чужие пальцы рукой, безошибочно находя мизинец и проводя по его основанию пальцем.

От этого нехитрого действия выгибает обоих и Лад стонет, наконец-то выпуская из горячего плена рта член. Тянется вперёд, едва не наваливаясь всем весом.

— Смотрю, тебе зашло? — выходит хрипло, но Иван этого даже не слышит, потому как внимание сосредоточенно на губах, покрасневших и припухших ещё больше чем от поцелуев. Хочется припасть к ним губами, но вместо этого Иван касается их пальцами. Скользит по влажной от слюны коже, прежде чем толкнуться глубже. Он проверяет Лада на прочность, ищет границы, за которые нельзя будет зайти. Но это оказываются отнюдь не они. Потому как Лад не сопротивляется, пропуская чужие пальцы до основания в рот, прихватывает губами, а потом как-то так перетекает, одним движением оказываясь на коленях, и садится на член. Словно готовился к этому. Словно ждал...

От этого предположения внутри Ивана всё скручивается в неприятный жгут, и он не сдерживается. Подхватив Лада под поясницу, переворачивается вместе с ним, подминая под себя, и входит на всю длину. Только вот Лад лишь скрещивает за его спиной ноги в лодыжках и бьёт пяткой по пояснице, выдыхая:

— Двигайся, чёрт тебя дери!

И Иван не заставляет себя ждать. Сейчас он просто не сможет остановиться.


End file.
